Natalie Portman
Natalie Portman wurde am 9. Juni 1981 in Jerusalem als'' Natalie Hershlag'' geboren. Sie ist eine israelisch-US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie nahm zu Beginn ihrer Karriere den Geburtsnamen ihrer Großmutter als Künstlernamen an. Bekannt wurde die damals 13-Jährige durch den Film Léon – Der Profi. Es folgten Filme wie Heat, Star Wars und V wie Vendetta. 2011 erhielt sie für die Hauptrolle in Black Swan den Oscar und den Golden Globe Award. Leben Portman ist das einzige Kind ihres israelischen Vaters, des Arztes Avner Hershlag, und ihrer jüdischen US-amerikanischen Mutter, geborene Shelley Stevens, die ihre Agentin wurde. Ihre jüdischen Großeltern wanderten in den 1930er Jahren aus Europa nach Palästina aus. Ihre Urgroßeltern wurden in das KZ Auschwitz deportiert. Nachdem ihr Vater eine Anstellung in den USA gefunden hatte, zogen die Eltern mit der dreijährigen Tochter nach Maryland. In den folgenden Jahren wechselte die Familie, bedingt durch den Beruf des Vaters, mehrmals den Wohnort, unter anderem lebte sie in Washington, D.C, New Haven und New York, wo Portman im Viertel SoHo, einem Stadtteil von Manhattan, eine Wohnung besitzt. Seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr ist Portman Vegetarierin (seit 2009 ernährt sie sich vegan, was sie lediglich für die Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft aufgab). Aufgrund ihrer zweisprachigen Erziehung spricht sie fließend Englisch und Neuhebräisch, außerdem Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Japanisch und Arabisch. Als Schülerin an der Highschool erreichte Portman das Halbfinale der Intel International Science and Engineering Fair und die Publikation ihrer Arbeit im Journal of Chemical Education. Zum Studium wählte Portman die Harvard University und wurde dort Assistentin von Alan M. Dershowitz. Zu seinem Buch The Case for Israel trug sie erheblich bei. Sie wirkte auch an einer Publikation der Neuropsychologie und der vorangegangenen Forschung mit. Ein Ertrag dieses Studiums ist Portmans akademischer Grad in Psychologie. Im Alter von elf Jahren wurde Portman in einer Pizzeria entdeckt. Man bot ihr unter anderem einen Model-Job für Revlon an, den sie in Hinblick auf eine Schauspielkarriere ablehnte. Für die Rolle der Mathilda im 1994 erschienenen Film Léon – Der Profi setzte sie sich unter 2000 Bewerberinnen durch. Mit dieser Hauptrolle gelang ihr der Durchbruch. Als erfolgreiche Jungschauspielerin spielte sie daraufhin unter anderem in Tim Burtons Mars Attacks! und Woody Allens Musicalfilm Alle sagen: I love you mit. Für Letzteren wurde sie für einen YoungStar Award nominiert. Um bei dem Theaterstück Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank ''am Broadway mitzuwirken, zog sie sich 1997 kurzzeitig vom Film zurück (gab die Rolle im Mai 1998 aber wieder auf). Es folgte das unter der Regie von Wayne Wang entstandene Filmdrama ''Überall, nur nicht hier, in dem sie an der Seite von Susan Sarandon spielte; für die Rolle wurde sie im Jahr 2000 für den Golden Globe Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin'' und für den Young Artist Award nominiert.' ... Filmografie Als Darstellerin *1994: Léon – Der Profi (Léon) *1995: Heat *1995: Developing (Kurzfilm) *1996: Beautiful Girls *1996: Alle sagen: I love you (Everyone says I love you) *1996: Mars Attacks! *1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace) *1999: Überall, nur nicht hier (Anywhere But Here) *2000: Wo dein Herz schlägt (Where the Heart is) *2001: Zoolander *2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) *2003: Unterwegs nach Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain) *2004: Garden State *2004: True (Kurzfilm, später als Teil von Paris, je t’aime erneut veröffentlicht) *2004: Hautnah (Closer) *2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) *2005: Free Zone *2006: V wie Vendetta (V for Vendetta) *2006: Paris, je t’aime (Episode 16: Faubourg Saint-Denis) *2006: Goyas Geister (Goya’s Ghosts / Los Fantasmas de Goya) *2007: My Blueberry Nights *2007: Mr. Magoriums Wunderladen (Mr. Magorium’s Wonder Emporium) *2007: Hotel Chevalier (Kurzfilm) *2007: Darjeeling Limited (The Darjeeling Limited) *2008: Die Schwester der Königin (The Other Boleyn Girl) *2009: Love and Other Impossible Pursuits (Alternativtitel: The Other Woman) *2009: Brothers *2009: New York, I Love You *2010: Hesher *2010: Black Swan *2011: Freundschaft Plus (No Strings Attached) *2011: Your Highness *2011: Thor *2013: Thor: The Dark Kingdom *2015: Knight of Cups *2015: Eine Geschichte von Liebe und Finsternis (סיפור על אהבה וחושך) *2015: Jane Got a Gun *2016: Jackie: Die First Lady (Jackie) *2016: Das Geheimnis der zwei Schwestern (Planetarium) *2017: Song to Song *2017: Angie Tribeca (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x05) *2017: The Heyday of the Insensitive Bastards *2018: Auslöschung (Annihilation) *2018: Tiere essen (Eating Animals, Dokumentarfilm) *2018: Vox Lux *2018: This Changes Everything *2018: The Death and Life of John F. Donovan *2019: Avengers: Endgame Als Regisseurin *2008: Eve (Kurzfilm) *2009: New York, I Love You (Segment: Central Park) Theaterauftritte *1990: Ruthless (zusammen mit Britney Spears) *1999: Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank *2001: Die Möwe (zusammen mit Meryl Streep) pl:Natalie Portman Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich